Tick Tock
by Shavenyeti
Summary: The Handmaid proves to be a crude and undisciplined protege, and Scratch must change that, by any means necessary. Contains: BSDM, Heavy Discipline, Abuse, Underage, Begging.


Tick.

Scratch sat in his velour lounging chair, his leg crossed. He reclined into the soft velvety material as he reviewed his large Scrapbook. It was one of many ways to pass the time as he waited for the inevitable events to transpire. Reviewing the book was one of his favorite past times, even though he knew absolutely everything in the Scrapbook through and through, he found it exceptionally relaxing.

Tock.

As the hours passed by, Scratch began to wonder, "I wonder where my protégé is?" Of course he was inquiring to himself just to be facetious. He stood up, closing his book and in a soft flashing green spark he had left the room, and teleported himself promptly to the his protégé's dormitory.

Tick

"Excuse me Dear, I have a task of you," Scratch said, peering over his protégé who was laying stomach down on her bed reading one of those childish comics. He looked around her room, it was a complete sty, at least in his regards. "I implore you to improve the condition of your room, such blatant untidiness will not be reprieved. The task I have of you must take precedence. The dishes have begun to pile up and they must be done."

Tock.

"Piss off old man I'm busy," The Handmaid moaned, expressing how much she abhorred the thought of doing the dishes. "I hardly think my request warranted that sort of language. Anyway you will do the dishes, as I have requested it. Also it is only fair for I do not have a stomach. The kitchen is merely to humor your digestive systems." Scratch said, maintaining his posture, both of his hands crossed behind his back.  
"Why the hell can't you do them? You got your whole 1st Guardian powers why don't you just zap the dishes into oblivion! " The Handmaid scoffed, flipping the page to her comic.  
Scratch took one step forward, "That is hardly the tone to take, especially after I have so kindly looked after you," He said as he forced her book closed, "Now come, the dishes are waiting for you. The comic book is not going to go anywhere, it will be here when you return from your task.  
She sat up and crossed her arms, "Your dishes aint goin anywhere either you old-fart they can be done after I'm done reading this issue! God you're so pushy." She stood up, looking him in the 'eye', "And care for me my soggy asshole! You just want me to be all prissy like you!"

Scratch sighed, "I cannot believe that kind of that kind of language coming from your mouth." The Handmaid chuckled at his awe and gave him a perfectly poised middle finger and turned around to go back to her comic. Before she could reach her bed she felt her arm get yanked back, she looked and saw a sparking yellow green energy holding her wrist.  
"Dude what the fuck!?" She said clawing and pulling against the energy, "Dude fucking let me go."  
Scratch sighed, chartreuse sparks ebbing from his hand as he stood, still poised and proper, "I cannot have you disobeying my simple tasks so blatantly, moreover I cannot allow you to use that sort of vernacular in my presence. You are supposed to be my protégé and I will shape you as I see fit."

Tick.

"You can eat my throbbing dick you cueball headed fuckwad I'm not doing anything." The Handmaid spat on scratch at the end of her shout, trying to pull away from his ensnarement.  
"Tsk tsk tsk," Scratch said, grabbing her other hand and binding her wrists together with the energy behind her back. "I was afraid you were going to say that. I see now that you have forgotten the lessons I have taught you." Scratch snapped a finger with his free hand, teleporting them both into the den.  
"Let me go you filthy pig!" She screamed, yanking against the bonds. Scratch sighed at such filthy language and decided he had to do something.

Tock.

The energy wrapped around The Handmaids neck, choking her. She keeled over, coughing and gasping, trying to get some air. Her eyes began to water as the energy got tighter and tighter. "You will not refer to me as such horrendous misnomers. Do you understand?"  
The Handmaid fell to her knees and nodded, the energy letting her neck go. She coughed, her spit falling to the floor.  
"Its blatantly obvious that you lack discipline. I will get you to listen to my every word, and I will do so by any means necessary." Scratch lifted her chin with his powers, looking into her angry, teary red eyes.  
"Disobey me and I will punish you, and I will not show you any lieu for such depravity. Have I made myself clear?"  
The Handmaid hissed softly, her head falling.

Tick.

"Now, you shall stand at perfect posture," Scratch said, forcing her to stand, correcting her poster so her back was completely straight, her chin was parallel to the floor, and her feet were perfectly lined up. "How much longer do I have to do this." She said, letting out a small cough. "You will know when you are done," Scratch said, placing a hand on her behind, "And for completing my tasks I will see you are rewarded accordingly."

Scratch continued to look at her from head to toe, she was young, supple. He was determined to shape her into a wonderful host like himself. The Handmaid dropped her head ever so slightly, coughing once more. Scratch noticed this, and sent a strong shock through her body. She screamed at the sudden electrocution, erecting her posture once more, as best as she could.  
"Do you wish to be punished? It seems to me you almost desire this sort of mistreatment. Why else would one rebel so incessantly."  
Scratch's gloved hand stroked her bottom. He pulled his hand back and smacked her hard right on the ass. The Handmaid yelped, turning to slap him, but unable to do so as another shock was sent through her body.

Tock.

"God damn it stop doing that!" The Handmaid wailed, another shock was sent through her body, "What did I do?"  
Scratch placed his right hand under her chin, lifting her chin so it was parallel with the floor once more. "You shall not order me around, its absurdly vile for a girl of your stature to be cursing and barking orders. It will stop."  
"Well Jesus Christ st-" She was interrupted by an even more powerful shock, this one bringing her to her knees. The shock did not stop, it continued. She screamed as the pain coursed through her body, her arms bound behind her back. "S-stop please!" She called out for him to stop but he didn't. The pain became worse, her entire body seizing as the energy coursed through her. "Please! Master stop, please."  
Scratch nodded and stopped the electricity, "Now stand."

The hand maid looked up at him with eyes still swirling with fury, "I…can't." She muttered. Scratch knelt down to her, stroking her face. "Yes you can, you will." Scratch said with a condescending tone as he helped her up. Her knees were shaking, her breath was heavy. Her palms and feet were burnt from the punishment. She looked down, there was no way her arms could be unbound, and she knew he would never kill her, so she either had to submit or face this sort of pain forever.

Tick.

"Master…may I sit down." The Handmaid said, her polite tone was cloaked in a layer of resentment. Scratch nodded and pulled up a stool for her, "You may sit on this, your posture will still be perfect mind you."  
She nodded and sat on the stool,erecting her back as best as she could. Her shoulders were shaking, and her feet and hands were sore.  
Scratch sat in his velour chair across from her, looking at his prize. "Now, spread your legs." Scratch said, crossing his. She glared at him, her resentment for him rising, "Very well." She said unable to defy him.

The Handmaid spread her legs, her pleated skirt falling just short of hiding her panties from Scratch. She stared at him as he looked at her, his hand up to his 'chin' as he admired her.  
"You are doing rather well but I fear you have an absolutely horrendous time listening to directions, so this is what I shall do." Two rings of lime green energy wrapped around her, one just below her braline and the other just above her breasts.  
"I'm going to enjoy a book, one that I've already read of course but nevermind that. You shall remain here. Should your posture fail, the rings will tighten. Should you decide to attempt to flee, the rings will also tighten. Any struggling will make them constrict you as well. Should you be able to maintain your posture for exactly half an hour I shall reward you."  
"Is this really necessary." The handmaid asked, a bead of sweat dripping from her forhead.  
"Yes it quite is, and I grow wearisome of your incessant jabbering." He stood up and conjured a white cue ball with two leather straps on it. He placed the white cue ball in her mouth and fastened the gag to her.  
"This should provide ample muffling to your incessant rebellion."

The Handmaid groaned, her frustration limited now to a simple muffled grunt. She continued to sit up straight, looking down at Scratch as he looked at his book, almost like he was ignoring her. She pulled at her bonds, curious if the rings did what he said they did. As she pulled at the energy holding her wrists, she felt the two rings tighten. She let out a muffled 'Fuck me' as she could feel them constricting her breasts.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Ten minutes passed by, The Handmaids shoulders were shaking, her back was aching. She could not help but slump. She immediately felt the rings constrict, and she arched her back. The rings continued to constrict before she regained her perfect posture. Her breathing was heavy. The rings were so tight that her shirt was start to ravel up, and her breasts were being squeezed out of her bra. She whined, trying to get Scratch to show a bit of mercy towards her ailment. He continued to ignore her and read her book.

Twenty minutes had gone by, she was dripping in sweat, her shoulders were on fire and her jaw started to ache. "Mppph? Mphhh phm mh phhm!" She tried to communicate with him but the ball gag was far too large to let any speech through. She sighed, looking at the clock. She was almost there. She was curious as to what the reward was. She kept her legs spread, knowing that the rings would become smaller if she changed her position in any way.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Ding.

Scratch stood up, closing his book and looking to his protégé. Her hair was mussed, her shirt was rinkled and raveled from the rings, and drool was dripping from underneath the gag. "I believe you did well, although I see the rings have tightened, meaning you did not maintain your pose for half an hour. How do you expect to have your portrait painted if you cannot even sit still. Either way I think you deserve a sort of reward. But it shall be a test as well."  
The Handmaid sighed, bowing her head to him reluctantly. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and suddenly they were in his study, a long flat sofa with no back sat in the center of the room. She was seated on this sofa promptly by Scratch.  
"If I ungag you, will you cease your verbal rebellion?" He inquired. The Handmaid nodded, and Scratch gently removed the ball-gag from her mouth.  
"Thank you."

Scratch sat down at his chair near the sofa, and informed her to lie down. She obeyed, the constricting rings on her chest made her breasts stick out even more. "May my arms be moved? They are really starting to hurt." The Handmaid pleaded.  
"I do not see why not," He said as he released her hands, "but I cannot have you moving freely." He said, as his energy bound her hands to the legs of the sofa.  
"Very well…" She said, she looked at him as he sat, poised and perfect. Filled with a condescending and pitiful sense of self worth. The only reason she was obeying him is she did not want to endure any more of this nonsense.

Scratch moved to her feet, using his energy he propped her legs up, she turned dark maroon as he did this. Her panties were shown to him, the white fabric stood out in the green themed room. "Do you know what this is?" he said, holding up a half inch porcelain ball with a "1" ball pattern on it.  
"No, sir. I do not know." The Handmaid quietly replied.  
"This is a ben-wa ball. Its often used in kiegel exercises but its also used as a sexual practice more predominately in Asian culture. As you can tell I have 15 of these. Each and every one vibrates at my will." The Handmaid did not like where this was going.  
"Sir, please don't." She begged.  
"This is your reward, and in your reward you shall be tested to your limits."

Tick.

"You should know them all by name now anyway," Scratch said, "But I will not test you on that." He said, his sparks slowly removed The Handmaids panties, despite her pleas. "Now, the first." Scratch stood as his sparks moved the '1' ball to her crotch, and slowly entered her.

"God….why?" She cried out, gripping the sofa. At first it felt odd, but then she found that if she relaxed the ball did not bother her. She breathed in deep, relaxing her muscles, letting the '1' ball reside in her gently.  
"Now onto the second," Scratch said, as the '2' ball entered her slowly, she did not have quite as grand a reaction as she did before, but she could not help but let out a little moan. How dare this please her, this sick twisted idea of a reward….  
"And now, the third, you're handling this quite well Dear." Scratch said as the third ball entered her. She gritted her teeth, gasping as the third benwa ball was inside her. She had no idea how she was going to endure 12 more like this.

Tock.

"Would you like a moment to gather yourself?" Scratch said, striding over to her other end. He stood next to The Handmaids head, "You're getting quite worked up about this. I hope this isn't too much to take."  
She shook her head, determined to beat him. "I can do this," she said, biting her lip as number four entered her.

Scratch's hand traced along her breast, "You really are of a wonderful physique. Your body would be even more superb if you stuck to the training regiment I assigned you. We both know very well you're never going to stick to that though." She hissed at his touch, letting out a distressed cry as five, and then six entered shortly after. "Master please stop touching me."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Scratch said, opening her shirt and unhooking her fronthook bra, "You see part of the challenge is me distracting you from your goal." He placed his hands on each of her breasts. She blushed maroon and writhed against the restraints binding her to the sofa. If she were to retaliate by say, biting him, she would never see the end of the punishment.

Scratch's soft has gently discharged a sort of vibrating energy as he teased her nipples with his fingers. The Handmaid held back the moan she felt in her throat, replacing it with a furious growl. She felt soon seven and then 8 enter her, she began to sweat. She was starting to feel strained. She began to feel like she could not take all 15 of them.

Scratch continued to tease her with his hands, as soon 9 and 10 entered. She screamed, arching her back and she called out, "Master please, I can't take this please stop."  
Scratch had no intention of stopping, he was determined to see her pushed to the end. "I do not permit you quitting now, any more complaining and I will place them all at once." She let out an exasperated cry, her nipples hard from his teasing. How dare he touch her and force her to do this. She looked up at him, his round head seemed to peer down at her, as if he enjoyed watching her beg for mercy. The sicko probably did, she thought to herself.

The Handmaid's eyes widened as she felt eleven, twelve and thirteen enter. She was almost there. Her legs began to hurt from being propped up, and her stomach ached from trying to keep all these in. She didn't want to imagine the punishment she would receive if she were to let them all go.

"Are you ready for the last two?" Scratch asked, and The Handmaid nodded, "I'm ready…" She said as 14 and 15 entered. She had successfully taken all 15 benwa balls on, and despite how much she hated the act, she was proud of her self.

"I'm very proud of you, now all you must do is allow me to punish you for one last thing." Scratch said, moving to his velour loveseat and put his feet up on the stool in front.  
"One last thing? What did I do I did the test perfectly."  
"Oh no but this last punishment is for not keeping your room clean." Scratch said, almost giggling.  
"What? Oh come on that's ridiculous…Master." She squirmed. "May I remove them?"  
"No."  
"Please Master let me remove th-" She was cut off as the ball gag was placed into her mouth, she screamed against it but to no avail. Using his powers, Scratch released her from the table and propped her over the stool in front of him. Using his right hand he lifted her skirt, and made sure her arms were bound extra tight..

"Repeat after me, 'I will keep my room tidy'." Scratch said, lifting his hand. The Handmaid said nothing. Scratch slapped her on the ass hard, a loud smack was heard and her ass soon turned maroon in response. She screamed out against the gag, begging him to stop.

"Say it." Scratch spanked her again.  
"M MPHH MHHH MP PHMM MMHM!" She screamed, not wanting to get hit again.

"Louder," He spanked her again.  
"M MPHH MHHH MP PHMM MMHM!" She wailed, her ass stinging.  
"Louder," He spanked her again.  
"M MPHH MHHH MP PHMM MMHM!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.  
"Very well I am satisfied, I believe you deserve your reward now."  
She wept, her muffled whimpers were music to him, the tears on her face amused him.

Scratch placed her on her back, and lifted up her skirt once more, placing his two fingers on her clit he released a soft energy that gently stimulated her. The Handmaid couldn't help but enjoy this, her head tilted back, a moan let through her gag.  
"See I told you all good things come with obedience. Order is the machination of every single thing in the universe. We cannot have my protégé acting rambunctious now can we."  
She shook her head in agreeance to what he said, moaning loud through the gag.  
"If you were wondering you have my full permission to cum."

The handmaid sighed in relief, reaching climax easily. She pushed at the gag, hoping he'd remove it.  
"I think not. You may remove the balls, but I think the gag should stay in. You can remove it in the morning." She whined, but agreed, slowly letting out each ben wa ball.  
Scratch gave her a nice pat on the head and teleported her to her room, on her bed she saw her comic. Just as he said it literally did not move an inch.

Tick.

Tock.


End file.
